User talk:Wassboss
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Beasts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Honey Badger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 06:00, October 9, 2011 surebut i dont see them winning any fightsTomahawk23 11:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) cep with spiders and other insects maby hey dude how do it atach a photo to a infoboxTomahawk23 09:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) no its only imune to its own venomTomahawk23 10:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) who do you think will win 5 predators vs general grevious and 4 battle droids curios to here your opinion ive been campaghining on the battleTomahawk23 10:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) k but a who do you think will win 5 predators vs grevious and four battle droids Tomahawk23 11:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) wana join chat on DBTomahawk23 17:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Saltwater Crocodile vs. Sawfish Two titans of the deep clash as the legendary Saltwater Crocodile, one of Australia's most dangerous beasts, sets its sights on the Sawfish, a massive bottom-feeder who can take on a shark, and win! Who will come out on top? CuchulainSetanta 23:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Wass I realized that when one person makes on edit it causes more people to edit but just alittle but if people keep editing or more and more people do everyone is editing can you edit more often make pages blogs comments edit articles anything besides editing talk pages and profiles and shit im sending this messege to everyoneTomahawk23 23:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Rules of the wiki (or, how I learned to ask about these things first and not get banned) I want to know about what are the rules of the wiki before I do my first fight here. Can you do prehistoric battles, because I was thinking of doing that classic prehistoric battle that fossil fans can't help but talk about: the terrible crocodile Deinosuchus vs. the big tooth Megalodon. KevlarNinja 11:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) My first deadliest beasts battle! I invite you to my first deadliest beasts battle, featuring two cold-blooded ancient sea monsters! Please vote and comment here. But it does not end there. These battles are comming soon...... Oni vs. Wendigo! Cave bear vs. Pachycrocuta (that's a giant prehistoric hyena in case you don't know)! African Elephant vs. Hippopotomus! Are you not entertained!?!?!? KevlarNinja 00:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) My second deadliest beasts battle! I've gotten Oni vs. Wendigo up and running. But, your right. Hippo vs. Elephant is unfair. Maybe I could find some prehistoric mammal to find the elephant. What would you recommend? Also, how does giant ground sloth vs. Therizinosaurus sound to you? KevlarNinja 00:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Possible Battle? Hey Wassboss, I'm gonna get my last battles done soon, and when I'm done there is a battle I want to make sure is allowed Allosaurus vs Wooly Mammoth ~GK Can you change your urban legend to something smaller? It makes it unfair for small ones User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 22:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Wassboss. Excuse me, who do you think a Black Widow Spider should fight against? Hello You wanna be my friend? My name is PeterTheMadagascarFan! Because, giant squid refers to a massive squid at least 40 feet. But most likely waaaaay over that.Tomahawk23 20:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, This might be a stupid question but where is the blog? Gigantigersaurus 19:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Vote please Can you vote on my Siberian tiger vs 2 grey wolves? Gigantigersaurus 20:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Could you vote for my battle http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Justin_Sommers/T_Rex_vs_Megalodon Justin Sommers (talk) 02:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC) hi could you join the chat :) Justin Sommers (talk) 02:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) JoJo Hey Wass I am on the chat of Noob's wiki if you wanna watch JoJo with me. http://the-wiki-of-noob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat